megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Characters in the Mechanical Maniacs' Series
Not all characters are worthy for a full write-up. Here are some of the minor characters that can be found in the Mechanical Maniacs' series. ' Megaman Juno' - In an offbeat epilogue Juno teamed up with Sigma and Wily (as the Anti-Megaman team) to turn all the Megaman wesbites into their own fansites. This would end with Juno and Sigma becoming the 'maniacs' butlers. Later, both would be freed from this mind control only to be trapped within Pokeballs. Upon being freed Juno would seem to be destroyed alogn with Unicron when the Mechanical maniacs blew up their then-base (the Technodrome). In reality Juno survived with a fragment of Unicron's spark to power him. Much later he would discover Cityman and Mesmerman among the things left behind by an Evil Energy possessed Duo. Disguised as "Hakushaku" Juno would attempt to take over all of reality using Unicron's energy, but would be defeated by the Mechanical maniacs in a grueling battle. He would survive this battle and was last seen ordering a drink at Hardman's Bar. ' Unicron '- A character form the Transformers series, Unicron is a monster planet which eats other planets. He is immensly powerful. Unicron is summoned by Galvatron at the end of Series 1 and is defeated when the Mechanical Maniacs blow up their then-base the Technodrome inside of Unicron as he was about to devour the world. At the time the Maniacs were gathering Gamma's core elements which included a Transmetal Driver. Using this, combined with several other unlikely bits of technology allowed the Mechs to destroy Unicron's body (as it was made in the 80s and technology had progressed since then). At some point a displaced Bizarro Shadowman met up with what was left of Unicron (who was merely greatly injured and not destroyed). Unicron reformatted Bizarro and fixed his mind so that he could aid Galvatron and the Decepticons in taking over Earth. Naturally the plot was foiled by the Mechanical Maniacs Afterwards, Juno would make contact with Unicron. After a complex plan Juno would be defeated and Unicron's energy would finally be dispersed. The remains os Unicron's spark would be tossed into space by Hardman (Hadrian) following the events of Hardman's Bar. ' ' Duo '- An Evil Energy possessed Duo created Artilleryman and Golemman in the Robotic Raider's epilogue series. He created Cityman and Mesmerman at the same time, however he would be defeated before be could activate them. Naturally he was cleansed of Evil Energy by the Mechanical Maniacs. ' Gag - The "Running Gag" is Hardman's (Hadrian's) son. He made him while he was drunk. He has a cheerful, happy nature and runs through the background of Harian's sprite comic "Mechanical Maniacs Moments." He's usually unintelligible with his words doen in the Wingdings font. ' Cityman' - Created by an Evil Energy possessed Duo, Cityman is actually a system of Macrobots, a cruel reversal of the nanobot technology that makes so much of the 20XX science possible, which is programmed to both consume and use man-made architecture as weapons and armor. Massive, destructive, and wildly deadly. Cityman was fought and destroyed in the "Hardman's Bar" story. ' Cassandra / Constance / Siegema'am' - First seem as a waitress in Hardman's Bar, Cass is from the same alternate reality Hadrian is (that they were from the alternate relaity is a retcon; Hadrian is implied to be from the main timeline at first). She's tougher than she looks and has endured many hardships. Cass was kidnapped by Megaman Juno and turned into the cyborg Seigema'am. Freeing her from this left her with scars along her body. However, the procedure wasn't complete. During the War, parts still inside of her reactivated and became the Constance persona. Afetr the war Cass slipped into a coma and died. The Judge - Part of a group of anti-Robot Master Hunters in WANTED, the Judge is Deal Breaker’s sniper. His real name is Alan Munich, a retired Marine whom was honorably discharged. He sought employment by the Megalopolis PD, but quickly became disenchanted with the plodding pace of being an officer of the law. He secretly began going after known criminals who were just out of the law’s reach, but eventually became addicted to sniping itself, becoming a serial killer the media dubbed “The Judge”, as he was known to be armed with a 50. cal Gavel Arms Ltd. rifle. Snakeman (Raijin) eventually caught onto The Judge’s trail, and quickly, and quite easily, subdued the sniper, taking his famous rifle in the process. Munich was sentenced to 12 life sentences, but was given a (secret) second chance by the Horsement in the hunt of the Maniacs in LA. The Judge is obsessed with reclaiming his prized rifle from Snakeman, killing him while doing so. Needless to say their confrontation doesn't go as planned and it is the Judge who winds up dead. Alicia Genesis - A character in WANTED. She is the daughter of a government scientist (Dr Enstehung), who was caught while attempting to feed information about the Horsemen to the press. Before he was caught, he gave Alicia a diskette of his info and sent her to live with her mother in L.A. This angered the Horsemen to no end, and instead of wasting time and risking Alicia’s info being leaked, they opted to completely wipe out an entire city, rather than be exposed. In reality her "father" was General Cutman and she isn't actually human. In reality her head holds the core to a powerful bomb Cuts put in there in order to hide it from his government superiors and to get at it later on. The core was destroyed in a fight with Shadowman after "alicia" was killed and beheaded by her "father". ' Gaderham '- This plucky robot was first seen as a low-level grunt in the RPD. Eventually he became a leitenant and later still a co-chief of police under Crorq's overall command. Throughout everything Gaderham has a very optimistic view of the world and is on good terms with the Mechs after they reappear after the 15 year gap. ' Brain Bot '- A character form the Ruby Spears cartoon show, as in his tticular episode Brain Bot was built by Dr. Light to use his intellect for world peace. Brain Bot is highly intelligent, but absentminded and is prone to running on his own train of throught. He's soft spoken and not normally prone to violence. Unlike the characetr from the show, this version must deal with Crorq who finds his intelligence threatening to his position as Chief of Robot Police. Because of this Crorq constantly demeans Brain Bot until (after many years) Brain Bot snaps and tried to kill his boss. The two would duel in a competition of computing pie and Crorq sould succeed. Brain Bot was last seen spouting gibberish while watching TV Man on the Island of Misfit Robots. ' Shakeman '- A robot created by Auto, he was first encountered by Crorq when he was banished to the Island of Misfit Robots. Taking a liking to the shake-creating robot, Crorq would replace him as his unpaid intern after Brain Bot is incapacitated. Shakeman starts out eager and optimistic, but his gentle, enthusiastic sould is slowly being crushed by Crorq. Category:Epilogue Characters